mightypartyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рейд
Рейды - Это режим в котором игроки воюют между собой за горожан, и пытаются разрушить Замки своих противников, а так же защищают собственных горожан и Замки. Raid 2 ru.jpg Raid 1 ru.jpg Raid 3 ru.jpg Raid 5 ru.jpg Raid 6 ru.jpg Raid_4_ru.jpg В отличие от боев в других режимах игры Mighty Party, в которых игрок играет против компьютера, рейды проходят в режиме реального времени, против других игроков проекта Mighty Party. Рейды - это стратегическая игра игрок против игрока, с одинаковым уровнем лиг. Он так же открывает новую вкладку чата "Рейды". Требования Рейды станут доступными по достижению Лиги 5. Gameplay Каждый игрок начинает с замка с определенным количеством граждан, после чего он может атаковать и/или защищаться в любое время отведенное на рейд. При атаке на замок врага в случае победы вы получаете определенное количество граждан и трофеев но не больше ограничения за одну атаку. По окончанию рейда накопленные горожане с замка переводятся в верхнюю шкалу трофеев. По окончанию сезона рейдов верхняя шкала трофеев сбрасывается (не забывайте своевременно забирать награды). In-game tutorial Raids guide part 1.png Raids guide part 2.png Raids guide part 3.png Raids guide part 4.png Raids guide part 5.png Player matching 10 players are required to have a full Raids map. Your opponents will be chosen judging by the last league achieved in the previous season. Тир 1 - игроки Лиги 0-1 Тир 2 - игроки Лиги 2-3 Тир 3 - игроки Лиги 4-5 Как только вы войдете в локацию рейдов, вы будете добавлены в подбор соперников с игроками определенного Тира. (Are the raids starting time synchronized for everybody? That could mean joining a bit later than the start would match you with less active players but also give less time to make attacks) Просмотр профиля соперников позволит вам изучить важную информацию общее количество войск и время последней активности в игре. Замки и Тир * Тир 1: 11000-13500 жителей в замке * Тир 2: (?)-(?) жителей в замке * Тир 3: 10500-11500 жителей в замке Атака Перед тем как вы отправляете войска - вам выгодней всего их усилить(как сказано в обучении) на сколько именно решать вам. * Усиление 20%: (?) эликсира * Усиление 30%: (?) эликсира * Усиление 50%: (100) эликсира * (и т.д.) Вы можете ускорить свои войска 50 эл. для 50 воинов, до 2600 эл. до 120к воинов(информация не проверенна). Это сократит время до цели, что может решить исход. К примеру ударить по замку, добить его(уничтожить) и получить бонус раньше соперника. Или уничтожить замок врага который пускает на вас атаку встречной атакой с опережением, чтоб отвести удар и потери жителей по вашему замку. Чем меньше войск в атаке - тем дешевле ускорение. Уничтожение замка принесет вам дополнительный рандомный бонус: золото, элексир, древние монеты и подобную валюту. Defending When defending your castle, you can boost your defense at any time, it will boost the already deployed troops and all the troops deployed in the future. * (...) * Boosting 20%: (?) elixirs * Boosting 30%: (?) elixirs * Boosting 50%: (?) elixirs * (etc.) You can hide your defending troops, if they were scouted, for (?) gems ("price rises after each usage"). You can scout the attacking troops for 20 gems. After an attack you lose more citizens than those stolen, for instance, after three attacks on your 10k citizens castle, each attack stealing around 2000, and winning around 1300, your castle can be at around 1000 citizens. Timing Trophies earned during raids last one week. Each Raid lasts (22?) hours and start when you go in the Raids location with a cooldown period of (?) hours. Attack travel time depends on the distance between your castle and the enemy castle, it ranges from around 1h to 2h (time is doubled to count for the eventual troops returning back with eventually citizens). Once troops are returned (even if no troop returns), the enemy castle can be attacked again. Raid history You can see the list of the outcomes of each attack. Attacks that affect your player will appear with a castle next to it. Winners are marked in great. Attacker is on the left, defender is on the right. Attack time is also displayed. You can see how many troops each player lost, the trophies and the citizens when clicking on the double sword icon in the middle. This works only for the battles for included your player. "0" means no citizens were stolen. There doesn't appear to be a way to know how many troops were sent between other players (other than scouting with gems). Troops sent to your castle could be deduced from the troop losses. Same for troops defending a castle. Rewards At the end of the 7 days, rewards are awarded depending on the number of trophies you accumulated * Tier 1: 2 Rare Chest for 14000 trophies, 2 Big Rare Chest for 60000 trophies, 2 Epic Chest for 130000 trophies, 2 Legendary Chest for 240000 trophies (5 souls each, 100 sparks each (during event)) * Tier 2: (2?) Rare Chest for (13000?) trophies, (2?) Big Rare Chest for (?) trophies, (2?) Epic Chest for (?) trophies, (1?) Legendary Chest for (?) trophies * Tier 3: 2 Rare Chest for 11000/12000* trophies, 2 Big Rare Chest for 47500/50000* trophies, 1 Epic Chest for 105000/?* trophies, 1 Legendary Chest for 190000 trophies *: Different players see different trophies goals, the reason is unknown for now. Strategies * All-in on defense: Putting all your troops on defense almost guarantees you to keep the citizens in your castle as trophies * Poke and empty: Sending the minimum possible troops to each castle to see which one doesn't have any defense, then attacking the defense-less castle to empty their citizens. And either watching closely the raid, and/or keeping a reasonable amount of troops for defense to be safe against small-scale attacks. * All-in on attack: Splitting all the troops into 10 groups and sending each group to each castle then re-sending to the defense-less castle. This is very risky, could easily trigger people into attacking you and destroying your castle. * Attacking low troops players: More likely to get trophies * Attacking center of the map players: More likely to get attacked by other players thus have lower defense * Attacking less active players: Still takes at least an hour (with speeding up) to attack, and the attack could be retaliated later when the player is online. This is excluding eventual alliances/rivalries between players. Strategy also depends on your position in the map.